teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans Season 6
When there's trouble, you still know who to call. The Teen Titans are back, but expanded than ever, with Titans East, North and South and every Titan on their team as they all go against evil, especially Slade, who's spirit is inside Jericho, who is actually his son. Also, they must prove to the Justice League that they can be as reliable to the society without adult supervision. Robin is revealed to already have a girlfriend which hurts Starfire and she breaks up with him. Ann is revealed to be the holder and knight of the present Legendary Silver Crystal of the moon. In the Season finale, it was Ra's al Ghul who was responsible for the Teen Titans' enemies and Ann's trauma! Premiered February 27, 2009 Characters Teen Titans: *Robin (later changed to Nightwing) (Matthew Valencia) - later revealed to be the real spy for Slade. *Ann - A knight from the ancient Moon Kingdom and Robin's favorite victim for abuse. (Michaela Dietz) *Cyborg (Khary Payton) *Starfire (Hyden Walch) *Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) *Raven (Tara Strong) *Tyler - The New Leader Of The Teen Titans (Jason Marsden) *Speedy (Thom Adcox) *Aqualad (Khary Payton) *Bumblebee (Cree Summer) *Mas Y Menos (Thom Adcox) *Hot Spot (LeVar Burton) *Wildebeast (Frank Welker) *Thunder and Lightning (Eric Bauza & James Sie) *Jinx (Jennifer Hale) *Red Star (Phill Morris) *Batgirl (Tara Strong) *Kole and Gnnark (Colleen O'Shugenessy & Bill Faggerbakke) *Melvin, Teether, Timmy and Bobby (Tara Strong, Russi Taylor) *Kid Flash (Adam Wylie) *Argent (Pat Musick) *Bushido (Eric Bauza) *Pantha (Maria Canals) *Herald (LeVar Burton) *Jericho (Matt Frewer) *Killowat (Townsend Coleman) *Traam (Carlos Alazraqui) *Wonder Girl (Lacey Chalbert) *Superboy (Greg Cipes) *Static (Phill Lamarr) *Blue Beetle (Will Frieddle) *Bombshell (Tara Strong) *Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) Justice League *Batman (Rino Romano) *Superman (Kevin Sorbo) *Wonder Woman (Tia Carrere) *Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) *Aquaman (Christian Slater) *Green Arrow (James Arnold Taylor) *Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) *Hawkgirl (Kari Wahlgren) *Martian Manhunter (Rick D. Wasserman) *Captain Marvel (Cam Clarke) *Flash (Charlie Schlatter) *Vixen (CCH Pounder) Villains: *Slade (Jeremy Irons) *Ra's al Ghul (Main antagonist) (Graham McTavish) *The Legion of Doom **Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) **Sinestro (Scottie Ray) **Cheetah (Cree Summer) **Joker (Mark Hamill) **Harliey Quinn (Arleen Sorkin) **Catwoman (Nika Futterman) **Poison Ivy (Laura Bailey) **Gorilla Grodd (Fred Tatasciore) **Solomon Grundy (Fred Tatasciore) **Black Manta (Michael Dorn) **Riddler (Rob Paulsen) **Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) **Brainiac (Corey Burton) **Giganta (Kath Soucie) **Toyman (Tom Kenny) **Bizzaro (Kevin Sorbo) *Cheshire (Kim Mai Guest) *Orsiris (Jim Cummings) *Cinder (Jeff Bennett) *Super Beryl (Cindy Robinson and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - Ann's mortal enemy. *Tattooed Man (Townsend Coleman) *Mento (Xander Berkley) - revealed to be the one behind the Brotherhood of Evil, and for making Raven believe that it was Terra was the spy with his telekinesis! Episodes #Real thing (Season premiere) #Rise of Ra's al Ghul #Truth hurts #Honor among Friends #Eyes of a Lover #Secrets of Red X #Time after Time #Batman's City #Atlantis #Justice for All #Honor amongst Teen #The Legendary Silver Crystal #13.Epic Proportions (season finale) Category:Series Category:Episodes